Thin glass substrates can be used in a variety of applications, including so-called “e-paper” and touch sensors. The glass for such substrates can be quite thin, typically less than about 0.3 mm. The processing of the substrates can be performed on an individual glass sheet basis, or most efficiently by conveying the substrate as a long glass ribbon wound on a roll. The method includes dispensing the ribbon from one roll, processing the dispensed portion, then winding the ribbon onto a take-up roll.
One drawback to a so-called “roll-to-roll” process is the fragility of the thin glass ribbon—mechanical contact of the ribbon during handling can lead to damage, including scratches, chipping and in the worst case, fracture. What is needed is a glass substrate, in either sheet or ribbon form, that can be safely handled without damaging the glass.